Laura "Beastgirl" Marie Logan (CAT:L)
Appearance :Laura has a petite but athletic build. Her naturally blonde hair is dyed brown and kept short, as part of her disguise to hide from the Brotherhood. She has a piercing in her right eyebrow. She also has a tattoo on her left shoulder, 月, which means 'moon', and a large scar on her left side, just under the ribs, where she was stabbed with Drake's bloodscythe in order to convince a Brotherhood of Evil operative that she was dead. Street Clothes :Laura wears an orange, low-cut shirt with a white front and buckles, and the sleeves ripped off. Over this, she wears a sleeveless vest-type top, slate blue in color, complete with a hood. On her bottom half is a pair of jean shorts, and high-stop sneakers. She is never seen without her blue pendant around her neck, and she tends to carry around a large set of green headphones if she has her Zune in her pocket. Titan Uniform :Beastgirl has adopted a newer version of her cousin's old outfit. She refuses to wear spandex, so this outfit is made of some other, looser, material. It's a black, long-sleeved type two-piece outfit with a broad purple stripe down the center of it, and the bottom part is slightly loose and baggy to go with her usual kind of clothes. With this suit, she sports the very same belt her cousin did (a metal-type thing with a circular buckle) and purple/silver sneakers. Doom Patrol Uniform :Unfortunately, as Anima of the Doom Patrol, Laura must wear the uniform, which happens to be spandex. The uniform is made of six parts: the blue spandex suit, complete with a green skull on the torso; green bloomers; green gloves that reach nearly to her elbows; green boots that stop about mid-calf; a green neckbrace that doubles as a communicator; and a simple blue mask that covers her eyes and does a fine job of hiding her identity from fellow Titans. Personality :Laura is a very friendly, bubbly person, the kind that you can count on to brighten your day. She is also very social person who loves to laugh and hang out with her friends, even when she isn't feeling very social. She is pretty happy-go-lucky and optimistic. Her idea of a good time is pulling pranks on her few close friends and family, though just being around people is great fun. In fact, Laura adores surrounding herself with people, mostly to keep herself entertained and to further her own social skills by interacting with various sorts of people. She tends to act before she thinks, which has gotten her in a fair bit of trouble, but she just rolls with the punches and moves on with her life. :But Laura does have a stubborn streak and a fiercely independent attitude. She refuses to rely too heavily on anyone, but not to the point of refusing assistance. She is also tremendously protective and somewhat possessive of her friends and family, often resulting in an argument with a superior. She puts her family and friends before all else, which may or may not affect her mission performance, and dreams of becoming stronger - becoming the best, even - so that she can protect her city and its people, as well as her own precious few. She has proven to have hidden intellectual and leadership qualities. Powers Animal Shapeshifting :Beastgirl has the ability to morph into any animal that she has seen. These transformations take only a second and Beastgirl has proved that she's capable of rapidly changing her form with little or no effort. Along with this power, she can transform back into her regular, human form whenever she pleases. Her power lets her completely alter her body mass, being able to take the shape of animals far larger and heavier than herself, such as an elephant or a hippopotamus, or smaller and lighter animals such as mice and insects. Her power also lets her to radically alter her body structure and take forms of animals without limbs, like snakes, or those without skeletons, like a jellyfish. While as an animal, she gains all the physical abilities and characteristics of said animal, such as great strength (a gorilla), speed (a cheetah), and durability (a turtle), and abilities such as flight (various birds), and aquatic breathing (various fish). While in animal form, Beastgirl retains her human intellect, memories, and the ability to speak. No matter what form she takes, her skin and hair remain a soft golden color, as well as her eyes remaining their curious color between blue and green, making most of her animal forms easy to distinguish from real animals of that species. Just beware of this kid when her anger surfaces...she bites... Weaknesses :She's pyrophobic and isolophobic, and if she's too worn out, she can't access her powers, which can be dangerous if she's in the middle of a fight. Other Abilities :She's a trained martial artist (rivaling Jackie Chan himself), though she very rarely uses this kind of fighting. Relationships Doctor Logan :Laura had always been close to her father. Which made it all the harder when she saw him die in an accidental lab fire. :However, within the past few months, Laura has discovered that her father was actually still alive. Needless to say, it was a shock--but a pleasant surprise. Katie Andrews :Laura's "sistah-from-anotha-mistah." Katie and Laura have been nearly inseparable friends since meeting up as Titans. Even after the Titans were attacked by the Brotherhood and many went underground, Katie and Laura wound up in an apartment together with Drake Wylde. There are few people Laura truly opens up to, but Katie is one of the first to see her rare vulnerable side. Max Ducard :The beginning of their relationship had a rocky start. Upon first meeting, a misunderstanding caused Max to attack Beastgirl. :Now, however, Max is Laura's boyfriend. They're all cute n' mushy n' stuff. ~Andrewswuzheer Sarah Jackson :In Beastgirl's mind, her birth mother is of the devil and should never be mentioned. :When Laura was only a baby, Sarah had sold her to a lab. Lunesta "Nightstar" Konami Wolfbane :Laura's original best friend, even before she met Katie. Drake "Bloodpool" Wylde :Laura's Doom Patrol partner and former apartment roommate. William "Kiddiepool" Wilson :Laura's best friend, aside from Katie or Luna. The two often train together, and have been known for causing shenanigans - once the duo completely destroyed a Tower over a video game feud before going out for pizza and leaving the mess. Ulrich Köhler :Köhler is Anima's boss. Though he commands her respect, she certainly doesn't always agree with his methods, finding both him and his voice "cold and completely business-like."The Meeting, par. 4 She views him with at least a little disdain, lamenting the fact that he "couldn't know what it was like, juggling three different identities all the time" like she does on a regular basis.The Meeting, par. 10 As she thinks disdainfully to herself: :In fact, Laura's disdain for Köhler might go even deeper to be actual distrust--she finds herself wondering if her boss is truly as concerned for his subordinates as he makes it appear. Titan Founders :Due to being Garfield "Beastboy" Logan's cousin, and younger cousin at that, Beastgirl enjoys an easy intimacy with the Founders that few other Titans have--and often takes it for granted. She even usually refers to all of them by first name. To both her and the Founders, they're all just part of the same crew. :The Founders have really taken Beastgirl under their wing, considering the younger Titan as more of a sibling than a fellow fighter. Of course, they each have a different way of showing their affection for Beastgirl, some of which she chafes at. She'll enjoy teasing with "Gar" and "Victor," but often chafes under Nightwing's fatherly chastisement. Rynfyre :Considering Laura's troubled relation to most authority figures, it was that much more of a compliment that she had immense respect for Rynfyre as a Titan leader and friend. When the issue of who would lead the newly-reunited Titans came up, Laura proclaimed that she "fully supported" Rynfyre and that she was "all for following her orders."Calling All Titans, Post #35 Family *See Logan Family Tree History Backstory ---- :Laura Marie Logan was born in Chicago, IL, though ended up moving with her father to Chikasabogue, AL, when she was still an infant. Laura's father, Dr. Charles Logan, was a scientist alongside his brother, Mark Logan, and Mark's wife Marie. He was studying Sakutia, an extremely rare and deadly virus that attaches itself to a victim's DNA, enabling the host body to instinctively rewrite their own genetic code - and is lethal within forty-eight hours after infection. It also has the unfortunate side-effect of turning its victims' skin and hair green - as seen in Beastboy. Dr. Logan was experimenting with a sample of Sakutia, attempting to find a way to take away the green coloring so that Beastboy - his nephew, Garfield Logan - would be able to fit into normal society. He took the sample home one day when Laura was young, and she knocked it over, getting infected herself. Dr. Logan only used his brother and sister-in-law's serum to mutate his daughter's infected genes when every doctor he could find told him that it was going to end up killing his daughter. :Years later, when Laura was 7, she and her father were both in his lab. Dr. Logan was again studying the mutated strain of Sakutia now possessed by his own daughter, in an attempt to completely do away with the coloring issue - though he had mutated his original sample enough that her forms were all golden instead of green, since the virus took on Laura's own natural hair color. The lab was bombed, supposedly by other scientists who didn't like Dr. Logan's work on the virus, and he perished in the resulting fire. Laura survived without injury, though she developed pyrophobia and isolophobia as a result of the dramatic event. :Laura's mother, Sarah Jackson, appeared at her ex-husband's funeral with custody papers, and Laura was taken to Grimoire, where she was taken out of public school and given a private tutor instead. As it turned out, Sarah was only looking out for herself, and had taken Laura in because some scientists had heard of Dr. Logan's mutation of Sakutia and wanted to examine her themselves. However, Garfield - who was near Grimoire in the neighboring Jump City - heard that there was a golden changeling and went to investigate alongside his teammates, the Teen Titans. When the Titans found Laura, who was undergoing an examination, Garfield was furious at his uncle's ex-wife and took Laura to live with him in an apartment he got just for the occasion. :Garfield, despite his noble intentions, found himself struggling to get by. Having had to retire from the Titans at age 20, Garfield was unable to take missions, and was therefore out of a job. Laura, not yet being a part of the Titans and certainly not yet in enough control of her powers to be able to take missions, started looking for odd-jobs around their apartment complex, and had more luck than her cousin. Seeing as Garfield was green, and quite well-known as a Titan, most places were hesitant to hire him because of the off chance that he would attract villains. Laura had no such disadvantages, besides the fact that she was a girl. However, even with Laura's semi-steady income, the Logan cousins faced possible eviction from the apartment. Finally, Garfield came to the realization that to keep his home meant to go back to fighting crime, which meant he had to get in touch with his old comrades and propose that the original Titans of the West Tower should return to fighting crime as adults. Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, and Nightwing (formerly known as Robin) agreed, and the ex-Titans moved into an underground base. Laura was invited along by Starfire, though Garfield objected to the idea, revealing that she was being considered for recruitment by the Titans. His teammates reluctantly agreed that she couldn't live with them, and should instead live with her fellow Titans. :Laura, now known as Beastgirl, moved into the West Tower at her cousin's urging, and there she met and befriended various people, the most notable of which being Nightstar, an alien from a far-away planet. A mere month after moving into the tower, she was already one of the most active mission-takers, along with her best friend and near-constant partner, Nightstar. The two, despite having very conflicting personality traits, got along quite well, and were fast becoming one of the most well-known partnerships of the Titans. :Two years after moving into the tower and becoming an official Titan, Beastgirl took a solo mission to investigate disappearing neutral supers, and discovered that they weren't disappearing, but instead joining a neutral faction. Most of them had taken on new identities, creating the suspicion that they were disappearing off the face of the earth. Beastgirl tailed one of the members of this faction, unable to tell if they were a neutral super she had once battled against or with due to the mask covering their face, and the super led her into a booby-trapped abandoned warehouse, capturing her in a cage that not even her largest animal form could break out of. After her capture, the mysterious super disappeared, and none other than the president of Köhler Industries slipped from the shadows. Köhler offered Beastgirl a place in his secret organization, Doom Patrol, and mentioned briefly that Garfield had once been a part of their ranks. It sealed the deal instantly, and Beastgirl was given a time and date to meet with Köhler at his office to receive her uniform and communicator. :Starting that day, Beastgirl has juggled three separate identities: Beastgirl of the Teen Titans, Anima of the Doom Patrol, and Laura Logan. Within the Titans, she has had to keep her involvement with the Doom Patrol under wraps, while she must keep her fellow 'Doomers' on a friendly basis so they won't think about ratting her out to her comrades among the Titans. It has caused a fair amount of stress--especially after the head of the Doom Patrol himself began putting pressure on her to hand in missions reports she had been tardy on. Even so, Laura doesn't show the stress it places on her too often. Only her occasional Doomer partner Bloodpool even knows about her issues with handling her identities. Farewell to a Friend ---- :Some time after Laura joined the Doom Patrol, however, things started going downhill for the Titans. They had begun to separate (possibly a schism sparked by the Andrews twins' departure), and the Brotherhood seemed to be gaining ground. :It was at this same time that Laura discovered Luna, her long-time friend and partner, was planning on leaving Earth. She managed to track Luna down before she left for Demmorae with her older brother Goro. Laura attempted to convince her to "come back home," but Luna's mind was made up. Laura was heartbroken. :Laura immediately shifted into an eagle and soared away. New Roommates ---- :It wasn't long before the Brotherhood had taken over, forcing Beastgirl to go into hiding. Since she knew the exact location of the original five Titans, she was highly sought-after by the Brotherhood. Because of this, for her own safety, she moved into an apartment with the two people she knew she could trust the most--fellow Doomer, partner, and close friend Drake "Bloodpool" Wylde, along with other close friend and former Titan Katie "Chained Beast" Jane Andrews. Laura even dramatically altered her appearance to help shake off any would-be pursuers. Calling All Titans ---- :Despite the setbacks the Titans (and Laura personally) had endured, Beastgirl wouldn't give up that easily. One night, Laura set out into the wilds with Drake in her wake. :Drake immediately tossed her communicator into the woods, but it was too late. The first person to respond to her signal was a fellow Titan, Maximillian "Paladin" Farsworth Ducard. He immediately flashed his communicator to her and told her and Drake that they needed to hurry and move. :Needless to say, Laura was surprised but refused to hand over her communicator. "I'm afraid I can't do that," she explained. "I wanted any and all Titans to hear that signal, you see... even if some Brothers had to hear it, too."Calling All Titans, Post #5 :Drake attempted to argue one last time for her to leave, but she only shot him a glare. :Max and Laura continued to argue over the communicator, Max stating he was not about to let Laura jeopardize the lives of other Titans by continuing to broadcast from her comm before he's tinkered with it, and Laura that she had no choice but to continue the broadcast for a very specific reason: :Fed up with the exchange, Laura shifted into a cheetah and prepared to attack. Despite Max's plea for her to trust him, she told him that she only trusted someone now if she knew them personally. Laura convinced Drake to flee, and then she and Max fought. Max's speed proved to be too much for Laura's evasion, and he slammed her against a tree, preaching to her about letting go of her pride. :And then the cavalry arrived. Rynfyre and Kantur both burst into the clearing, aiming for Max in order to protect Beastgirl. However, after Max convinced them of his motives and Rynfyre helped diffuse the situation, they all stood down. :Laura then admitted that it was never truly her intention to summon the other Titans at all--only Luna.Calling All Titans, Post #25 She also revealed to them that she couldn't have given Max her communicator even if she'd wanted to--she no longer had it. This was, of course, because Drake had thrown it away earlier, but she did not mention that detail, wanting to protect Drake. :Kantur then asked who would be the leader of the newly-reunited Titans. He refused to move until a leader was decided. Naturally, Laura thought that was a terrible priority. She urged everyone to follow her to a secret Titan hideout, a location the Brotherhood had yet to find, where they could talk in safety. For now, she said she couldn't smell anyone in the area except them, "but there's not much time. The signal gathered unwanted attention, thanks to me, and the smoke isn't helping matters. I need you to trust me and allow me to lead us to the hideout before anyone unfriendly shows up." :Rynfyre seemed to understand the urgency of the situation, so to appease Kantur, she quickly voted for Laura to be leader. Rynfyre added that Laura had three of the group's five votes, and before Kantur can do the math to object, it was decided that Beastgirl was their new (temporary) leader. :Grateful the issue hadn't become a drawn-out scene, Beastgirl led the way. :While they traveled, however, Max noticed her injuries. Using his powers of light-speed travel, he sneaked behind her and gently picked her up to carry her in his arms. "You might punch me, maul me, or sink cheetah fangs into my jugular," he said, "but I will pay you back for my error. I caused your pain, Laura. Let this be a start."Calling All Titans, Post #39 Though Laura was far from pleased about this, Rynfyre's pleading allowed Max to escape her wrath without being gored to death. :Beastgirl guided them to a normal-looking cave. She stopped here and placed her hand to her ear, stating her codename and requesting entrance. Initially, there was no response. But after trying a second try, a stalagmite in the cave shifted silently, revealing a narrow staircase. :But Beastgirl apparently was not allowed to walk down the staircase either, for as soon as the entryway to the staircase opened up, Max had scooped her up again. As soon as Max reached the last step, she twisted out of his arms and landed, cat-like, in a crouch. She then punched Max as her "thanks." :She gave her older cousin a hug. But the normally-playful Beastboy wasn't very happy with his cousin. He revealed that he and the other Titan Founders knew the distress signal had been from her communicator, and that Raven and Starfire were out patrolling to make sure it didn't lure any Titans into a dangerous situation. Laura tried to apologize to him, but he pointed out that she'd need to explain the situation to Dick "Nightwing" Grayson. He seemed less than convinced that her excuse to reach Luna was going to be enough to satisfy Nightwing.Calling All Titans,Post #45 :Chastised by her beloved cousin, Laura stumped off, "mumbling about 'overprotective cousins' and 'frickin' rules' and 'not a kid'." She proceeded to get into an argument with Nightwing about the distress signal incident. He was furious at Beastgirl, claiming "the distress signal was a horrible idea" and telling her that the signal would have been undetectable by the Brotherhood had she used the headquarters computer to send the signal via satellite.Calling All Titans, Post #51 Before leaving, Nightwing also told Beastgirl that they could use the base's conference room to talk further. :After being chewed out, she returned sullenly to the group, who were talking more with Beastboy and meeting Victor "Cyborg" Stone. Beastboy insisted that she and Max to go the infirmary after the debriefing. He openly pointed out her injuries and how Max had carried her inside. In a huff, she exclaimed she had no interest in being checked out by DocBot and proceeded to lead her companions to the conference room. :Once there, Beastgirl began the discussion on who should really be leader, starting by admitting that she was not the one. :Max echoed Laura's confession, admitting that he had also acted inappropriately. He apologized specifically to Laura. Both he and Laura nominated Rynfyre as the team leader, but Kantur still stubbornly insisted on Beastgirl, saying that "emotions do not always hinder one's ability to lead."Calling All Titans,Post #62 :Nightwing entered the room then. He explained that Starfire and Raven had returned, having found Beastgirl's communicator as well as "a couple of people in uniforms" who "were hanging around the area."Calling All Titans,Post #63 Neither had said that they were attacked, and they had successfully turned off the distress signal. Nightwing then tossed the communicator to Beastgirl, reiterating that she needed to be more cautious, especially now that there were more factions than just the Brotherhood to worry about. He then took his leave. :Beastgirl was sad to see that her communicator had not received any messages. Apparently Luna had not responded as she'd hoped. Then, suddenly, Kantur's vote for her finally registered. She adamantly refused, citing that the last team she had led wound up being captured. :Then Rynfyre asked the painful question: why Beastgirl was trying to contact Nightstar. Rynfyre had assumed Nightstar was still here, with Laura. "You two were inseparable last I was with you all..."Calling All Titans,Post #64 And, of course, Max had to ask who that was. He assumed it was another Tamaranean. :Laura was forced to explain who her former best teammate and best friend was--and how Luna "had technically quit." :'Luna went home to Demmorae about a year ago. Nobody's heard from her since. Today was my final idea of how to reach her... and it failed, too.'"Calling All Titans,Post #67 :Probably in another attempt to make up for hurting her earlier, Max excitedly said he had an idea for contacting Nightstar. But first, they would need Cyborg. Rynfyre also tried to comfort her, pointing out that she didn't know for sure that her signal had failed--since it took a very long time to receive interplanetary transmissions. :With the discussion effectively over, Beastgirl suggested that they join the Founders, who--from the aroma--were probably having pizza. Besides, Laura needed "a chance to collect herself."Calling All Titans,Post #70 She and Max decided to wait on their visit to the infirmary and instead went to the kitchen first. There the group met up with the rest of the Founders and ate together--everyone except Pix and Rynfyre, who broke off from the group. :As they ate, Max asked Cyborg about his idea--which apparently involved some secret new communication technology. Few knew about this project--and Beastgirl hadn't been one of them. But Nightwing revealed that the project needed some key equipment, which they were hoping they might get from Beastboy's father. Laura offered to take Max to her uncle's. :The discussion also turned to the Brotherhood and Doom Patrol. Max had never heard of the Doom Patrol before, so Laura and the Founders explained more about them. There was talk of possibly allying with the Doom Patrol to help rescue captured Titans and to attack the Brotherhood, but no one knew where the Doom Patrol's leader or headquarters were. Max offered a plan to possibly draw he Doom Patrol out, but Raven at least seemed less than hopeful. "They barely stick around long enough for anyone to say a word to them," she pointed out.Calling All Titans, Post #89 :Beastboy added that the Doom Patrol had probably gotten hold of some important research, mentioning that they had an animal shifter similar to himself and Beastgirl, but unlike with the two of them, the animal shifter was the same color as the Doom Patrol uniform. Beastboy postulated that the shifter in question may have been engineered by the Doom Patrol for such a purpose. :Beastgirl immediately volunteered to be the one to investigate. To her, the situation seemed to have her mother's name written all over it. And anything involving her mother put her in a bad mood. But unbeknownst to the group, the way the Founders had talked about the Doom Patrol had also wounded Beastgirl. She considered herself indebted to the Doom Patrol, especially after all they had done for her, only a suffering child at the time.Calling All Titans,Post #95 :Needing to work off some steam, Laura marched to the training room, where she proceeded to turn into various animal forms and attack... just about anything in the room, including the floor. After destroying the obstacle course, drawing blood, messing up her hair, scratching and punching holes in the walls, and making a crater-sized dent in the floor, Laura heard someone coming. She turned to see Max, who was worried about her and had followed her. :She demanded to know why Max had followed her, irately explaining that she had wanted some privacy. In her state, Laura was worried that she would hurt him. :Max proceeded to explain that he understood her pain: he hated his parents, too. He then took a first aid kit off the wall and began to tend to one of Laura's arms. "I won't make you say anything you don't want to, Laura..." he added, "but despite my failings, I am here to talk if you need me."Calling All Titans,Post #94 :But Laura didn't want Max's help. She yanked her arm away and tried to warn him one more time that she would hurt him if he got close to her again. She was furious. There was no way Max could understand how she was feeling. "Why couldn't you just let me train myself into exhaustion, Max? ...What have I done to you that made you want to help me, of all people?"Calling All Titans, Post #95 :Max replied that he wanted to help her because he felt the same way--and knew from experience that no amount of violence, even if directed at chasing down the Brotherhood, could make the emotions go away. He also added that she was his friend, and that he owed her because she had granted him a safe place to stay, even after he had attacked her. He then reiterated that he was willing to listen if she wanted to talk. :Of course, Laura had no intention of talking about this with Max. She replied that if she really wanted to talk, it would be with Garfield. And she resented the fact that Max acted as if they were buddies. "You don't know me, Max. All you know is my name and my power... and I don't hang my dirty laundry where strangers can see."Calling All Titans, Post #97 She pulled out her phone and told Max that she was leaving and would pick him up the next day to see her Uncle Steve. She then left in a huff, still needing to unleash her aggression and knowing the Doom Patrol could help her do just that. SOME OTHER AMAZING THREAD PROBABLY HER HOUSE I BET ---- :Content. List of Character Appearances *The Meeting *Calling All Titans *Laura, Katie, and Drake's Apartment *Visiting the Past *Tell Everybody I'm On My Way *Tramp Tabloids: Poor Katie *IAGATRR-Irrationally Angry Girlfriend About To Ruin Relationship Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLENAME Notes Category:Tabs